


Caillou Turns Boris Black

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), GoAnimate
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Just like what the title says. And Boris loses it. COMPLETELY. See why. Based on the "Caillou Gets Grounded" videos on GoAnimate.





	Caillou Turns Boris Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, GoAnimate or the piece of awful horseshit show known as Caillou. Anyway, I just thought of this after watching another "Caillou Gets Grounded" video on YouTube, and knowing that someone didn't think of this sooner, I decided to do this fic in response that someone, especially YouTube channels such as True Animate or Matt TheGoAnimator will do it before I do. So for all of you haters of this 4-year old whiny crybaby known as the crap-tastic Caillou, here you go!

It was a bland Saturday Afternoon as Caillou was busy laying down on his bed looking a bit tired and bored for some reason. Only Caillou himself knew why.

"Oh man, I am so bored as hell." Caillou groaned in a monotonous voice. "I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese but daddy grounded me. I swear, I hate him so much. I wish there was some way I can make him regret the day he has grounded me."

But then all of a sudden...

_*BOING!*_

An lightbulb lit on top of his head, suggesting an idea.

"Hey, I think I may have an idea," Caillou said before laughing evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAR!"

With something evil planned in him, Caillou left his room in order to head over to his parents room.

And as he got here, he saw Boris digging in his dresser. Caillou had rubbed his hands in anticipation as he finally entered his room with a smile.

"Hey, dad." said Caillou.

"Hey Caillou, what's up?" Boris replied.

"Oh, nothing." shrugged the mischievous 4-year old. "I came here to tell you that I have a surprise for you."

"You do, Caillou?" asked Boris.

"Yes, I do." Caillou nodded. "Can you close your eyes, first?"

"Well, okay." Boris nodded back before closing his eyes.

As he did, Caillou started pointing at him as out of the blue, a mysterious aura shot from his finger and shot Boris clean, transforming into different shapes, sizes and colors. The 4-year old showed his arrogant smirk as Boris started convulsing back and forth, shuddering from all the sparks that was being shot around his body.

The explosion had lasted for a good two minutes before it finally ended, leaving Boris a very different person. As he awoke, Boris opened up his eyes to reveal a different skin color. He was no longer his usual white self. In fact, it was a chocolate color. Heck, it was more chocolate than Hersheys herself. To add to his complexion, he was now sporting an 80's jheri curl around his whole entire head. To put simply...

...

...

...Boris was black.

"Oh no, I'm black!" Boris gulped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAR!" Caillou laughed monotonously.

Seeing himself in this new appearance, he started turning red with anger and hatred. Seeing the rage overtake him, the entire screen turned red and shook with fear as Boris started to yell.

"OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!" Boris exclaimed before shouting, "KAY-LOO, HOW DARE YOU TURN ME BLACK AND LET ME HAVE A BLACK MAN'S ACCENT, YOU PUNK ASS SUCKA SILVER SPOON MUTHA FUCKA! THAT'S IT, CRACKER! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR NINE HUNDRED MILLION BILLION TRILLION ZILLION CENTURIES WITH NO TV, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO INTERNET, NO TOYS, NO NINTENDO 3DS, NO SPORTS, NO BOOKS, NO BED, NO SCHOOL, NO GUITARS AND NO MUSIC, WHICH ESPECIALLY MEANS NO LISTENING TO ANYTHING RAP RELATED KNOWN AS 50 CENT, KANYE WEST, JAY-Z, LIL WAYNE, LIL JON, N.W.A., DR. DRE, ICE CUBE, SNOOP DOGG, DIDDY, NOTORIOUS B.I.G., TUPAC, LL COOL J, RUN DMC, PUBLIC ENEMY, BONE THUGS-N-HARMONY, WU-TANG CLAN, METHOD MAN, REDMAN, GHOSTFACE KILLAH, O.D.B., EMINEM, BEASTIE BOYS, SALT-N-PEPA OR ANY RAP GROUP AT ALL. THERE WILL ALSO BE NO MORE FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS SUCH AS MCDONALDS, BURGER KING, TACO BELL, LONG JOHN SILVERS, HARDEE'S, SONIC, ARBY'S, KFC, POPEYE'S, CHURCH'S CHICKEN, CHICK FIL-A, JACK IN THE BOX, DAIRY QUEEN, APPLEBEE'S, CHILI'S, TGI FRIDAYS, HOOTERS, BUFFALO WILD WINGS, WINGSTOP, GOLDEN CORRAL, WESTERN SIZZLIN, DENNY'S, IHOP, STARBUCKS, PANERA BREAD, SUBWAY, QUIZNO'S, JIMMY JOHN'S, PIZZA HUT, DOMINO'S, PAPA JOHN'S, LITTLE CAESARS, AND ESPECIALLY CHUCK E. CHEESE'S!"

"No. Please. Not Chuck E. Cheese." Caillou blankly gasped.

"YES, CHUCK E. CHEESE, YOU N***A!" Black Boris exclaimed. "THE ONLY THINGS YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO HAVE ARE SHITTY-TASTING FRIED CHICKEN, FLAT GRAPE SODA WITH NO FIZZ, AND AN EMPTY ROOM! NOW YOU SEND YOUR CRACKA-LOVING ASS TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I WILL BE PUTTING A CAP TO YOUR MOTHER FUCKING BOOTY EATING NO GOOD PUNK ASS BITCH HEAD! I MEAN IT! I WILL DO IT!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-R!" Caillou blankly cried as he ran out of the room.

"AND STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT OR ELSE IT WILL BE ONE EIGHT SEVEN ON AN UNDERCOVER COP!" Black Boris warned yet again, forcing Caillou to be silent as ever before heading to his room to stay in for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so everyone knows, no I am not a racist, nor will I ever will be. I definitely do not condone racism at all. I accept all people no matter what skin color they are. I did this just because I feel like it could be something out of GoAnimate form. A bit controversial, but damn, Caillou would definitely receive the epic grounding of a lifetime. After all, Caillou did turn his father Asian too.
> 
> Anyway, you wanna see more Caillou Gets Grounded crap from me? Show your review button some love. Until next time, Warrior man signing off, gangstas!


End file.
